ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusting Equipment 101
This is the Ghostbusting Equipment 101, which lists all the equipment related articles at Ghostbusters Wiki. Note: If you can't find a form of Equipment in the films, Video Games (2009), The Real Ghostbusters, or Extreme Ghostbusters please post what you are looking for and what show/part it is seen in on this talk page. Key For some of the less common abbreviations used on the page. PRM&D = Print, Reference Materials, & Databases RE = Research Equipment WfC = Weapons for Capture (also includes weapons for ghost elimination) S = Storage T;G = Transportation (Ground) T;F = Transportation (Flying) T;W = Transportation (Water) BIfFS = Basic Items for Field Study OI = Other Items OE = Opposition Equipment © = Cameo (was seen, but not used in the story or mentioned) (m) = Mentioned (but wasn't used or seen in that media) Additional Guidelines Rules to follow to keep page compact, clean, and orderly. *In the Movies, if an item shows up more than six chapters, it is deemed not necessary to list the chapters because it is common. *In the deleted scenes, list the scene as the first letter in every word of the deleted scene's title as it is named on the wiki. (example: "GB2-DS; LSATFS" which stands for "Louis Sets A Trap For Slimer") *In the Movie Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), anything exclusively in the Theatrical Version needs a TV (GB:2016TV), and anything exclusively in the Extended Edition needs a EE (GB:2016EE). *In the IDW comics, if an item shows up more than six comics (excluding cameos and mentions), it is deemed not necessary to list the comics because it is common. *In the Real Ghostbusters, if an object shows up in more than 10 episodes (excluding cameos and mentions), it is deemed not necessary to list the episodes because it is common. *In the Extreme Ghostbusters, if an object shows up in more than 6 episodes (excluding cameos and mentions), it is deemed not necessary to list the episodes because it is common. The order to list "From" goes in this order: *GB (Ghostbusters Movie) **GB-DS (Ghostbusters Movie Deleted Scenes) **GB:N (Ghostbusters the novel) **GB:tSS (Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular the novel) *GB2 (Ghostbusters II) **GB2-DS (Ghostbusters II Deleted Scenes) **GB2:N (Ghostbusters II: Novel) **GB2:JN (Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel) *GB:TVG-RV (Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)) **GB:TVG-SV (Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions)) **GB:TVG-SPV (Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions)) Note these are second to the movie canon *IDW (IDW's Ghostbusters Comic series) *GB:RPG (Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game) Note these are non-canon to the movie canon *88 (Ghostbusters 88MPH Studios Comics) *GB:S (Ghostbusters Sega a video game) *GB:tR (Ghostbusters: The Return the novel) Note that these are for the animated canon *RGB (The Real Ghostbusters Cartoon series) **RGB-NOW (NOW Comics- The Real Ghostbusters Series) **RGB-UK (Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series comics series) *S! (Slimer! Cartoon series) **S!-NOW (NOW Comics- Slimer! Series) *EGB (Extreme Ghostbusters Cartoon series) These are for the reboot canon *GB:2016 (Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) **GB:2016-DS (Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scenes) **GB:N-SD (Ghostbusters Movie Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Stacia Deutsch)) **GB:N-NH (Ghostbusters Official Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Nancy Holder)) **GoOP (Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press)) Other notes: *Many times IDW (and a few cases the video games) will have a cameo of a prop that never gets used, and it was in the cartoon. In those cases, since it is not really a canon event anyways, list it below the animated canon listings. List Category:Projects